A tu familia le gustan las lolis
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]
1. I

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary**: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 97/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Una sencilla y discriminatoria prueba realizada en la mansión Sakamaki nos reveló que los seres de más de ciento cincuenta años son lolicones.

Con un estudio en el que se les mostró a cada uno de los trece sujetos de estudio una foto de reconocida chica plana, alias "Yui Komori", todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su sangre era la más apetitosa, por lo tanto, reconocieron la validez de este estudio que demuestra la preferencia por las lolis.

Nos encontramos afuera de la mansión Sakamaki, a la espera de entrevistar a alguno de los depravados. Seguiremos informando.

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou:** Meta: Volver a los fines de semana en que siempre actualizaba. Obstáculo: Mi necesidad de odiar todo lo que escribo hasta que me convenza de ser mínimamente decente xD Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que entre más me exijo todo parece salir más, así que quiero volver a escribir como al inicio, por simple gana y ya.

Aquí irán historias random, porque así no me obligo a pensar y re pensar en la línea argumental, algunos serán cortos, otros largos, tengo por lo menos cinco más, y de verdad quiero volver a estar presente cada fin de semana como antes, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello, y me he preparado de antemano con contenido.

Aquí vamos con mi nueva misión ninja xD


	2. II

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary:** Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras: 355**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Aquí su reportera favorita, nos encontramos transmitiendo en directo desde la famosa mansión Sakamaki, dónde se dice que viven los vampiros causantes de innumerables asesinatos a chicas jóvenes, ocasionadas por su alta demanda de sangre.

En estos momentos me encuentro frente a uno de ellos, el aclamado Ayato Sakamaki, famoso entre las fans por su cabello tan rojo como una dolorosa menstruación.

[Ella se gira, y el vampiro parece ofendido]

—¿Señor, podría decirnos más al respecto?

—¡Hey, más respeto, ¿¡o quieres que te rompa el cuello!?

[El pelirrojo pelea con los camarógrafos]

—¡Saca esto de mi vista! ¡¿De dónde diablos salieron!?

[Mientras ellos forcejean, la reportera, inexpresiva, habla frente a la única cámara a salvo]

—Así como lo escucharon, nuestro entrevistado se declara culpable por todos los crímenes, y además se ha ofrecido a hacernos una demostración en vivo.

—¡¿Cuándo rayos dije eso!?

[Aprovechando la distracción, los camarógrafos se separan. La reportera presente a una joven chica a las cámaras de la audiencia, y luego la encamina frente al enfurecido pelirrojo.]

—Señor Ayato, hemos traído con nosotros a la presidente de su club de fans, que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ser su víctima.

[La fan corre directo al desconcertado entrevistado, y toma sus manos emocionada]

—¡Ayato-sama, hazme un hijo! ¡No me importa si me encierras en el sótano como a Yui, si hacemos una orgía con los otros prometo que la disfrutaré!

—¿¡E-Eh!?

[Por más que el invitado trata de soltarse, la fan no puede dejarlo ir. Ayato parece temeroso ante las cámaras. La reportera toma la palabra.]

—No sea tímido y deje de vernos con repulsión. ¡Usted prometió el asesinato de alguien en directo!

—Si una muerte es lo que quieres, ¡iré por ti en cuánto me suelte de esta maldita perra loca!

[La fan, aun sosteniendo al vampiro, parece molesta con los reporteros.]

—¡A mí me prometieron sexo salvaje con los hermanos…!

—Nadie te mencionó eso, ¡tú misma lo venías imaginando, diciendo que sería igual al fanfic que estabas escribiendo…!

[Uno de los camarógrafos interviene.]

—¿Cómo sabe de eso, reportera…?

—¡Cállense todos…!

[Ayato enfureceré, y se lanza sobre todos, la emisión termina.]

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou**: Si alguien se pregunta que de dónde salió esta idea, tiene que ver con una escena que planeaba para "Mi vida con Yui", si no llega a estar allá al final, la verán por acá. Además, me da risa imaginarme a las fans más intensas, cualquier parecido con al realidad es mera coincidencia xD


	3. III

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary**: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** **356**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

La televisión se apaga, con los Sakamakis luciendo asombrados, con excepción del segundo mayor, a punto de asesinar con la mirada al indiferente pelirrojo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es arreglar esto, después de que mataras a todos en cadena nacional?

—¡Sabían horrible! —masculló con desagrado el aludido.

—¡Escucha cuando te hablan...! —exclamó Reiji, furioso. El único rubio, y encargado de los asuntos externos relacionados a sus hermanos, aunque fuera renuente a eso, viendo que la situación iba a empeorar, decidió intervenir.

—Simplemente usa lo de la otra vez...—murmuró con fastidio.

Reiji le miró, pensando en qué clase de pecados había cometido para que ese sujeto pusiera a cargo a semejante inepto, a sabiendas de que poco le importaba si la existencia de los vampiros se daba a conocer al mundo.

—No podemos depender de borrar la memoria del mundo entero cada vez que a alguno de estos idiotas se les ocurre causar un escándalo. No ha estado funcionando como se debe. La última vez que lo hicimos quedó como resultado ese horrible videojuego de nosotros...

—¡Ore-sama es el protagonista! —exclamó orgulloso el pelirrojo.

—Pero no el más popular —agregó Subaru.

Y mientras ellos se debatían en quién de los dos era mejor, Kanato ignoraba la conversación, retirándose a su cuarto y Laito metía cizaña entre ambos, Reiji decidió calmarlo todo con un severo y duro golpe crítico, incluso para su propio ego.

—El inútil vago es el más popular de todos, cállense ya.

El silencio se hizo de inmediato en la sala. Reiji quería terminar el asunto para ir a lavarse la boca con navajas, el albino y el pelirrojo se sentaron sin energía, incapaces de discutir con una verdad tan absoluta, mientras el castaño comenzaba a lloriquear falsamente sobre lo cruel que había sido su hermano pelinegro.

Y Shu, el dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inevitablemente borraron la memoria del mundo entero al día siguiente, gracias a esa persona, peor la herida en su corazón fue imposible de sanar. Mucho menos cuándo apareció esa ridícula secuela con unos tal Mukami que en cuestión de meses tuvieron al desgracia de conocer.

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou**: Por poco y no actualizo, según yo era viernes xD Papamaki es quién borra las memorias con sus poderes mágicos, por si se lo preguntan.

Y si, Shu es el más popular según muchas encuestas, Subaru le sigue casi siempre, a veces sube y a veces baja, pero el rubio-kun se mantiene xD

**MitsukiCat:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer, me alegro mucho de que sea capaz de sacarte un rato del aburrimiento. Para eso escribo, gracias :3


	4. IV

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary**: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 97/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

—Una flor para otra flor —masculló galante aquél desconocido que estaba decidido a coquetear con Yui.

Subaru y Ayato se miraron, asintieron, y acto seguido, tomaron a su hermano mayor desde el suelo, lanzándolo al unísono.

—¡Y para el estorbo, aquí le va otro!

El atrevido fue noqueado, el rubio fue despertado con gran dolor, miró a todos lados, reacomodó su cuerpo y de nuevo durmió.

Yui escapó a clases, aprovechando.

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou:** Este estaba planeado para Manual, pero cómo que no se me hace que embone allá xD


	5. V

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary**: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** **180**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

—Mírenlos…—murmuró soñadoramente una joven. —¡Son tan geniales!

El resto del grupo de chicas que el acompañaban en la reunión nocturna del club de fans de los hermanos Sakamaki asintieron fervorosamente. Siempre se congregaban a la misma hora para compartirlo todo, desde datos, fanfics, fotografías, doujinshi, vídeos, fanart, productos que ellos habían usado, horarios y demás. Ahora se turnaban para usar los cinco telescopios con los que les espiaban desde la azotea escolar.

En la lejanía, sin saber que estaba siendo observado, Ayato hundió un dedo en su nariz y sacó un enorme moco que observó detenidamente, pues sentía que su forma le recordaba a algo.

Las fans miraron conmocionadas la escena y por un momento reinó el silencio.

—¿Vieron eso…? —cuestionó una. Todas asintieron. —¡Es el moco más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida!

—¡No me importaría ser ese moco!

—¡Yo incluso sería un pedo, con tal de estar en su trasero!

Mientras ellas fangirleban, Reiji, que pasaba casualmente por ahí, retrocedió y fingió no ver nada, agradeciendo que la humana fuera alguien normal y no loca fan.

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou:** Perdón por las alertas falsas, no me dejaban acomodar bien los caps -.-U


	6. VI

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary**: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** **212**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Cuando Yui abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el pelirrojo, apenas pudo creerlo.

—Ayato-kun —murmuró. Él le miró como a un extraño.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Eres un niño.

El pequeño vampiro se sintió ofendido.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a ore-sama?!

La rubia se le acercó, observándolo embelesada. Ayato se sonrojó. Ella lo abraza.

—Lo siento mucho Ayato-kun.

Los dos trillizos restantes aparecen de tras de él, mirando curiosos a la intrusa en su mansión.

—¿Quién es usted linda señorita? Yo también quiero un abrazo.

—No es tan bonita como mi madre, pero me servirá como muñeca.

Yui no pudo contenerse y los toma a todos entre sus brazos, avergonzándolos. No puede parar de repetir cuánto los siente por todos después de enterarse de su doloroso pasado por parte de Ayato, no entendía porque ellos no eran adultos, pero no lo importaba si de algún modo podía consolarlos.

Al verla llorar los pequeños eventualmente se unieron a su llanto, en un grito desesperado, sin entender el por qué. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y se cerraron, tratando de guardar para la siempre a los adorables niños que fueron alguna vez en sus recuerdos.

Fue increíblemente cruel despertar y percatarse que todo fue un sueño nada más.

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou: **No sé cuántos años tenga este pequeño cuento guardado, recuerdo que la idea original era que Yui conociera a los Sakamaki cuando eran niños, peor salieron tantas historias con este tema que me di por vencida, aunque eso sirvió para que pensara en Sangre Amarga. El original son puros diálogos,


	7. VII

**Título:** A tu familia le gustan las lolis.

**Sumary**: Los vampiros parecen tener una extraña preferencia por mujeres sin pecho. [Serie de mini historias sin/con conexión, únicamente con el fin de desestresarme al escribir]

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC/Comedia absurda/Situaciones exageradas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** **212**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero me shippeo intensamente con Yui :3**

**O**

**O**

**O**

El caluroso ambiente del primer día de julio no fue suficiente para aquellas personas que decidieron reclamar en grupo el derecho que se les otorgó verbalmente, gracias a un cierto vampiro pelirrojo, que había hecho destacar notablemente el hecho de que no poseía autocontrol alguno, sofisticación, inteligencia, decencia, o siquiera una pizca de discreción, todo esto, bajo la perspectiva de Sakamaki Reiji.

Parecía ser que ni siquiera el miedo visible en el rostro de algunos era suficiente para aminorar la cantidad de gente que había llegado desde la noche anterior a acampar en sus terrenos, todo con tal de obtener un lugar en la formación de humanos que esperaban turno desde el amanecer a las puertas de la mansión Sakamaki.

Reiji los observó silenciosamente desde una ventana en la sala que daba cierta vista al patio delantero, mirando con asco la enorme fila de personas que llenaban de hedor corporal las instalaciones de la mansión Sakamaki, algunos visiblemente molestos, pero conteniendo sus gritos y reclamos, esperando su turno, por su propio bienestar físico y moral.

Si todo esto no era ya una situación ridícula de presenciar, eran notables los carteles y pancartas de fanáticas llenas de mercancía con su imagen tomando miles de fotos en su dirección, entonando coros de adoración a ellos y vitoreando cuánto los amaban. Por un lado, era curioso ver como la humanidad, específicamente jóvenes adolescentes sin aparente madurez emocional, decían amarlos por lo que creían entender que eran ellos a partir de un simple videojuego, por el otro...

¿Por qué diablos había más carteles del vago rubio?

¡Incluso la humana tenía más fans que él! Y, contrario a lo esperado, casi todas eran mujeres en vez de hombres...

Estaba indignado por semejante falta de buen gusto.

¿Osaban venir a su mansión, trayendo incluso carteles de otros tipos como los Mukami y Tsukinami? Esas humanas insignificantes no conocían sus propios límites.

Al menos no era el que tenía el mayor problema con la escasez de fans...

Exhaló frustrado, analizando sus opciones. Podrían desaparecerse por unas semanas en el mundo demoníaco, pero la gente seguirá sabiendo de su existencia hasta que se complete el ciclo mágico de _esa persona_ y los recuerdos sobre su existencia sean eliminados de nuevo, pero temía por lo que pasara mientras tanto.

Los inútiles que cuidaba no aguantarían por tanto tiempo y estaba seguro de que mataría a Ayato en algún momento si lograban entrar a la casa y su laboratorio o sus preciadas vajillas estaban en peligro. Si él perdía el control, todo estaría en caos.

Pese a todo, los humanos estaban estableciendo sus propio orden allá afuera.

—Aunque quisiera saber por qué... —murmuró entre dientes, buscando con su mirada llena de rabia contenida al seguramente culpable de toda esta situación.

Ayato lo observó también y tragó saliva en silencio, permaneciendo callado y nervioso en uno de los sillones cercanos. En esta situación, dónde allá afuera las cámaras lo perseguían a donde vaya, huir lejos de Reiji no era posible, e ir al mundo demoníaco sería peor con _esa persona_ lista para sermonearlo. Sabía que era más conveniente permanecer ahí, sin abrir la boca.

—¡Kanato está planeando quemarlos a todos!

O ese era el plan, pero no pudo evitar gritarlo cuando se sintió observado por el pelinegro. Solo quería desviar la atención.

Reiji sabía de esto, pero cuando miro al de cabello morado parado en la ventana, sonriendo macabramente y jugando con fuego mágico en la palma de sus manos mientras observaba a los humanos como viles insectos que exterminar, temió por la casa.

—¡Kanato, deja eso y ve a tu cuarto! —le ordenó.

—¡Teddy y yo no estamos haciendo nada!

—¡No me importa eso, tienes prohibido usar fuego hasta que arreglemos esta situación! —Ambos se miraron, desafiándose, pero antes de que Kanato pudiera seguir replicando, el pelinegro añadió. —¿Quieres que te prohíba el azúcar?

Pronto, las miradas mortales se convirtieron en ojos llorosos y su escándalo y agudo grito aturdió a los vampiros por igual.

—¡Nunca me dejan hacer nada en esta casa! —desapareció, teletransportándose a su cuarto.

**OoOoO**

**Notas de Kou:** Según yo era un pequeño corto en lo que termino el cap de Change! y ahora son tres partes. Sigamos con este extraño mundo dónde todos saben de los vampiros xD


End file.
